


Everyday

by yeaka



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: David and Marcy go for a walk.





	Everyday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Travelers or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It isn’t the brightest of days—it’s sunny, but there are clouds out, and if they stray too long, it just _might_ rain on them. There’ll be no biking home, because for once, David doesn’t have it with him—they still haven’t gotten Marcy one, though they really need to. They can always take the bus if they have to. Marcy asked him once why he didn’t have a car. He’d barely gotten the words ‘carbon emissions’ out of his mouth before she was grinning and kissing him, like rewarding him for a wise choice, even though it’s the only responsible one for a man in his position. He’s fortunate that his housing and job allow him to manage on a bike and public transit. When he has Marcy with him, he feels like he could manage _anything_.

He’s walked through this same park a hundred times, but it’s a thousand times more magical with Marcy walking next to him. They have their hands clasped together, fingers loosely intertwined, lightly swinging back and forth as they meander down the path. It’s still early enough in the year that most of the grass is green, but it’s late enough that many of the flowers are past their prime, and of course there’s human garbage everywhere—David keeps meaning to come through with tongs and a garbage bag. That’ll have to be another time; it wouldn’t exactly be appropriate for a date. Which this might be. It’s nothing special, but Marcy smiles like it is, and David enjoys these simple moments with her more than he would a wild concert or exciting theme park or fancy dinner with anyone else on the planet. Even in the dull grey light of the lukewarm day, she looks amazing. Her yellow hair dances in the cool breeze, and her dress shifts with every step. She’s looking at the scenery, but he can’t help looking at her.

Then she stops, face turned towards the jungle gym emerging past a clump of overgrown trees. Dozens of children are racing around it, climbing over the yellow railings and sliding down the blue poles, ducking under read awnings. Some seem to be playing tag, while others are off in their own little world. Marcy looks between each and every one of them with complete awe and a profound sense of admiration. He can see the simple appreciation all over her face. A lot of times Marcy is stoic, sometimes even cold, but then she has these moments of vivid wonder. He loves that about her. She values _life_ as much as he does, even though she’s intelligent and knows all the grim realities. For a long moment, he just basks in her basking in the playground. 

Then a familiar subject nags at his mind, one which he usually pushes down. But it’s a nice enough day and they’ve been together long enough that he tentatively asks, “Do you want kids?”

He immediately regrets blurting it out so bluntly. It must seem so out of left field. She doesn’t turn back to look at him, but her lips do crinkle thoughtfully. After a moment, she quietly answers, “No. I can’t reproduce.”

“Oh.” He feels bad for even asking. He wants to say he’s sorry but doesn’t know if that’s the right word. He tries, “Well... there’s always adoption?”

Marcy looks at him curiously. Most of the time, it feels like she knows so much more than he ever could, but every once in a while, she gives him that _look_, like he’s brilliant. A soft smile slowly downs on her lips, and she agrees, “There is.”

With one last look at the bustling children, Marcy fully turns her attention back to David. He can fell her moving on from the moment, though she does nudge his side and tell him, “You’d be a great father, you know.”

David’s cheeks flare. He splutters a deeply flattered, “Thank you.”

With a twinkling laugh, she leans over to kiss his cheek. Then she starts walking again, happily tugging him along.


End file.
